Impact (Oneshot)
by fangirl-forevers-world
Summary: Nothing ever ends well for the Winchesters or anyone they care about. On a way to a case, something tragic happens and the tragedy doesn't end their. *WARNINGS: CONTAINS CHARACTERS DEATH, CAR CRASH, AND ANGST! PROCEED WITH CAUTION!*


**A/N- Hey! I don't really ever post on , I mainly post on tumblr and that is my main website. But I decided why not. So if you would like to check my tumblr my user name is, fangirl-forevers-world.**

 ***DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ITS CHARACTERS***

As the Impala cruised down the streets of Nevada, colorful trees zoomed by. Charlie and Y/N were sitting in the backseat arguing over which was better; the original Charmed or the Charmed reboot. While Dean and Sam were sitting in the front trying to make sense of why they were arguing over something as stupid as television.

"What do you mean the reboot is better than the original?!" Charlie said defensively.

"Exactly the reason I just said, I mean come on the reboot has more modern technology and you also get a view for new characters. Also, how diverse the character traits and how thought out the characters are." Y/N responded.

"Well, you're forgetting how they're just copying everything from the original but changing it up a little to be different. Like for example, they took the three sisters names and making them all start with the letter 'm' and not the letter 'p'. Or what about the powers, the oldest sister had telekinesis like Prue. The middle has the ability to freeze like Piper. Then of course, they had to change the youngest's powers so it would be slightly different." Charlie turned her body the best she could so she could face Y/N a little more.

"You probably never even watched the reboot in the first place." Y/N rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, I did an-"

"Yeah, like one minute of the first episode," interrupted Y/N.

"Hey, enough. It's just a stupid tv show," said Dean straightening up in his seat with both of his hands on the steering wheel while his emerald green eyes glanced up in the rear-view mirror. Charlie and Y/N turned their heads and stared at Dean, you could tell by the glowering expression on their faces that they were a little mad at how he just interrupted them and called tv stupid.

"What he meant to say," Sam said looking back at them, "is that we should be discussing the case."

Charlie and Y/N rolled their eyes, straightening up in their seat, looking ahead.

"Whatever." Charlie and Y/N said simultaneously while rolling their eyes.

Sam started discussing the case but was interrupted by a loud skidding sound behind them. Sam, Charlie, and Y/N turned around looking behind them while Dean was looking in the rear-view mirror.

There was a white truck swerving right at them at full speed, you could tell the driver wasn't paying attention whatsoever.

Suddenly, the truck collided with the Impala, causing it to roll down the embankment. With each roll, the Impala was crushed more. By the time it reached the bottom, everyone was unconscious except Y/N.

Y/N was fighting to stay awake, the only thing keeping her from losing consciousness was the will to make sure everyone else was all right. She had a ringing in her ears and she could barely see anything. Everything was a blur, but her eyes finally started to adjust a little and they widened at the scene before her.

Charlie's head was bashed against the window, blood dripping down her forehead from where her head had hit the window. She was unable to get a good view of Sam and Dean, but she knew it wasn't a pretty sight. Trying to keep herself calm, she chewed on her lip, making sure everyone was alive.

Once she was sure they were alive, she started to look for her phone, hoping it wasn't broken in pieces. She found it on the floorboard of the Impala, with shaky hands she picked it up and dialed nine-one-one.

"Nine-one-one, what's your emergency?" A calm lady said after a couple of rings.

"Yes, um me and my family have gotten in-into a car accident. They need help, they're alive but they're losing a lot of blood," Y/N stuttered.

The lady asked for their approximate location and Y/N told her that they were on an embankment somewhere on highway thirty-one.

"Okay, we have people on their way now to help you and your family," said the lady on the other side of the phone.

"Please hurry," Y/N responded weakly. Her phone dropped to her side as the darkness pulled her in.

The paramedics, police, and firefighters showed up around fifteen minutes later, sirens blaring. They pulled them from the Impala, then the paramedics got them into a helicopter to be transported to the nearest hospital, stabilizing them until they could reach the hospital for treatment.

Y/N woke to silence, apart from her heavy breathing and the beeping sound often heard in hospitals indicating your still alive.

She slowly opened her eyes, squinting at the blinding lights before her. She observed her surroundings, the walls were a disgustingly green color with white linens. It looked nothing like a room where a patient should be motivated to get better. She'd barely been awake for more than a few minutes before she couldn't stand being trapped in the hospital room any longer. On top of all that, she had to make sure her family was okay.

She tugged on the IV and felt a sharp pain, ignoring it she stood up, trying to keep her balance. Y/N made it to the door while holding onto the sides for support, looking downward. Lifting her head, she looked around and saw Sam heading for her room. When Sam noticed her standing in the doorway he jogged the rest of the way over to her.

"Y/N, you shouldn't be out of bed," Sam said worriedly, gently grabbing her upper arm so she wouldn't fall.

"Well, I had to make sure y'all are okay." Y/N responded after Sam walked her over to the bed sitting her down. She watched as he as he got a chair and sat in front of her, "You're alright, but are Dean and Charlie alright?"

"Dean's fine he's in the cafeteria stuffing his face with pie," Sam took a pause, looking down at his lap before continuing. "But uh, Charlie she…" Sam trailed off.

"She... what?" Y/N hesitated.

Y/N couldn't think straight, was she about to be told her only sister was dead? No, Charlie was fine. She was in the other room complaining about not being able to go LARPing. Hell, she was probably even in the cafeteria with Dean checking out the women. She was fine, she was going to be just fine… Right?

"She didn't make it," Sam said softly.

Her eyes swam with tears as she heard the words that she never anticipated on hearing. She was speechless, it felt like she had been punched in the gut, like she had been dropped in some deep hole that she could not crawl out of.

"It should have been me," Y/N said with a crack in her voice, as tears ran down her cheeks. Sam got up and sat beside her, pulling her into a hug trying to comfort her. "It should have been me." Y/N whispered.


End file.
